Faucet valves in the prior art have commonly utilized a bonnet to hold an assembly of faucet valve parts in place within a valve body. The bonnet normally has internal threads that mate with external threads on the valve body, and in assembly, the bonnet is threaded onto the valve body. In some cases it is desirable to provide bonnet locking means to prevent rotational movement of the bonnet after assembly. Bonnet locking means of the prior art have not proved to be entirely satisfactory, suitable, or adequate, for certain applications; particularly, those applications wherein the rotational position of the bonnet relative to the valve body upon assembly is not fixed. It is accordingly the objective of this invention to provide improved faucet valve bonnet locking means that are suitable and effective regardless of the rotational position of the bonnet relative to the valve body upon assembly.